marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Banished Vol 1 3
Much to be Avenged is the third episode of Banished. Characters Heroes Banished *Magi *Victor *Silver Spider *Fantastic *Commissar W. *Black Panther Avengers *Havok *Hawkeye *Spider-Man (first) *Beast (first) *Storm (first) *Giant-Man (first) *Invisible Woman (first) Tony Stark (mentioned) Neutral Villains Locations *Avengers' Base Plot The plot opens on the Banished within the underground lair where Havok has led them. They are sitting around, talking with him, and learning what’s going on. Havok: So the Professor and Magneto have been running the show for years. We’re the only ones who are still alive to fight. Magi: You gotta be f***ing kidding me... Black Panther: What made them this way? Havok: They were war heroes. Brothers in arms. And someday, when the going got tough, they decided that they were superior. And so, here’s the world created as a result of that decision. Silver Spider: So, you’re the Avengers? Who else is with you? Havok: Well, there’s a bunch of us. Let’s show you the big guns. They step into an elevator and go up the floors in the building. After a few, they get out and walk down a hallway. An explosion is heard, followed by cursing. Victor: Who’s Mister Manners? Spider-Man swings out the door and jumps on the floor. Spider-Man: That’s Clint. Don’t worry, he’s harmless. Particularly since his new arrow isn’t any hot shot. Spidey chuckles, and Clint is heard yelling at him. Havok: Don’t worry, they’re both harmless. Pete’s the funny one. Moving on... Silver Spider: (muttering) Holy crap, my dad still has 6 arms here... The team enters what appears to be a sitting room, with a grey-furred man and African woman sitting and having tea. The furry man leaps up. Beast: New recruits! Fabulous job, Alex! My name is Hank McCoy, also known as the bouncing Beast (he then tips an imaginary hat). Black Panther is standing there, seemingly shocked. Black Panther: (stuttering) Who... who is your company, Henry? Beast: This is the pleasant Weather Witch, my good friend Storm, although I prefer calling her... Ororo Munroe. Havok: Come on, folks, there’s plenty more to see. Black Panther: I…think I’ll wait a while. Magi: (telepathically) Ororo, are you OK? BP: Yes, I’m fine, I need to see these two. Go on. Magi: Alright. Black Panther takes a seat with Hank and Ororo as the group moves on down the hallway. They move into a room full of beeping and chrome-plated machinery. A beaker breaks, and a feminine giggle is heard. Havok: Welcome to our lab. The two Hanks are our best scientists. This is Henry Pym, and his girlfriend Sue. She’s not one to be missed...usually. Fantastic: Henry Pym. Pleasure to meet you again. Giant-Man: Do I know you? Fantastic: Not yet. Not on this world. Victor: Susan. M’lady. Victor takes off his mask, kneels, and kisses Sue’s hand, while winking. Sue chuckles. Meanwhile, in the back room, Beast and Storm are talking with Black Panther. Storm: So, child, what brings you to stay with us? Black Panther: I know you two... from another life. Beast: (chuckling) Well, no need to be secretive, who are you? Black Panther: Alright. Black Panther unmasks to reveal the face of Ororo Munroe. Beast and Storm are both floored by this. Beast: Fascinating. Ororo... Storm and Black Panther (in unison): Yes? Beast: It would appear the Panther is you from another dimension. Unless you’re a clone. Black Panther: Nope. Cloning is something my world stays away from. Storm: Tell me of your adventures, child. Black Panther: Most importantly, I, too, am an Avenger. The two look at each other again, surprised. Giant-Man: So what brings you here, folks? Magi: Not sure yet, is that thing telling you anything, Commissar? Commissar: Hmm? Magi: Are you getting any word from the doo-hickey yet? Commissar: Yes, it’s spelled out everything. Silver Spider: Well?! What’s going on here? Commissar: Obviously, mutants are in control of the world. It’s been this way for almost a decade. We need to find the Avengers a new leader, and one of them “"must serve the vengeance they crave." Invisible Woman: We did run into somebody recently who seemed to be on our side, and we’re keeping tabs on everybody. He’s hard to track, but we’ll find him. Havok: Hank, what is your advice? Giant-Man: We need to split into squads. One to find Stark, the other will stay here and protect our ground. (A short time later. Hank and Havok stand in front of the team assembled, which includes the Banished, Juggernaut, Havok, Spider-Man, Storm, Daredevil, and Beast.) Giant-Man: Havok and I have made some decisions, and we know who’s going where. Alex? Havok: Alrighty. Magi and Spider, you’re going to find Stark. You’ll have backup from the three Storms (also, Ororo, you need to find them. Time’s running out). Juggernaut will go with you also, he’s a hell of a fighter. Giant-Man: That means the rest of you stay here. The X-Men are all coming after us, and we need to be at our strongest. Commissar: Understood. Magi: (to Victor) Are you OK with this? Victor: Definitely, Magi. This isn’t my first rodeo. Magi: Just don’t get hurt, OK? Victor: There are more important things to worry about today. I’ll be fine, now go save the world! Magi: Alright, we’re off. The team takes to the air, with Silver Spider being carried by a wind gust from Storm, and Juggernaut supported by a force field. Victor surveys the team left to defend humanity, and smiles. Invisible Woman: Hank said that Stark is in a cave 60 miles north. If we go slow enough that Spider doesn’t get hurt, we’ll be there in an hour. Silver Spider: Don’t mind me, you know my dad’s pretty durable. I can stand a little wind force, go at your normal speed. Storm: Are you sure, child? SS: Yeah, Storm, I’m sure. Magi: I hate to have to ask, Storm, but I think it’s best we learn about you. Storm: I have no secrets, you may ask whatever is on your mind. Magi: Alright. Are you and Henry... involved? Storm: Involved? ... Oh, no! (she laughs) Henry is my best friend, but the Storms are quite involved. Silver Spider: Really? Human Torch: Oh, yes. I’m actually engaged. Magi: That’s incredible, congratulations! To whom? Human Torch? No judgments? Magi: None! Human Torch: Alex! Magi: Cool! I’d ask how you met, but... Human Torch: (giggling) Yes, it’s obvious, through the Avengers. That’s how Sue got Hank. Silver Spider: Alright. Invisible Woman: We’re here, folks. Silver Spider: Looking for Iron Man, huh? I don’t see him, and it seems pretty barren out here. The sky is grey, and the ground is incredibly dusty. A rock formation juts out in the opposite direction. Storm: Look behind you, Spider. He likely has a lab within the caves. Silver Spider: Ah. Sounds like old Starky boy. Let’s check it out. The team walks over to the rock formation. Upon getting there, they go slightly on the defensive. Invisible Woman: Tony Stark? Juggernaut: We’re from the Avengers, we’re here to talk. Peacefully. What do you want? An armored face juts out of the cliff, glaring at them with cold glowing eyes. Meanwhile, Beast, Victor, and Hank are studying Victor’s armor. Beast: We may not even need Stark, you’ve got quite an armor here, sir! Giant-Man: No, Henry, we do need him. They wouldn’t be here if we didn’t. Beast: I was joking, Henry. Giant-Man: I know. Victor: Anyways, thanks, Beast. I’m still working on my magic, so if I’m going to become a good crimefighter, I need several assets to fall back on. Giant-Man: What’s your background? Where did you come from? Victor: I’d rather not say. (I’m not entirely sure.) Beast: Alright, lad, would you like an upgrade? Victor: That would be amazing, thank you! Beast: Fantastic, we’ll get right on that. Fantastic: What was that? Beast: Apologies, my friend, I meant fantastic in the adjective form. Fantastic: Oh, no harm done. Victor: And of the subject of armor, do you think Stark would be willing to join you? Giant-Man: I sure hope so. The scene switches back to the cave. Magi: So that’s the deal. Iron Man: Say I don’t buy it. Storm: We need you to, Stark. It’s the truth. Iron Man: Iron Man. Invisible Woman: Fine. Will you please come with us? Iron Man: I don’t see any reason why I should. Silver Spider: We were sent across the omniverse to find you! That’s reason enough. Iron Man: Your word is not enough. Magi: We’ll have to bring you then. Iron Man: (tightening his armor): So be it. Storm: Don’t do this, we’re on the same side! We don’t want to fight you. Iron Man: I don’t want to fight you either. Just leave me be. Silver Spider: (dodging a repulsor) We can’t do that, we were sent here for you. Iron Man: Prepare to be disappointed. Silver Spider: (to Magi) Man, this guy’s a jerk! Magi: Hold your tongue, focus on the objective. Human Torch sprays flames at Iron Man, and he shoots a repulsor at his face, knocking him out. Susan shoots a force disk at his boot, knocking him out of the sky. After he falls, he attacks Sue and Silver Spider jumps to her defense. Silver Spider: We’re heroes! You’re a hero! Can’t we just talk about this? Iron Man: You invaded my home, the answer is no. He grabs Silver Spider and tosses him away. Magi catches him through telekinesis, and lowers him. He is injured. She focuses on attending to his injuries. Storm attempts to freeze him, but he breaks free. He backhands her after she strikes him with lightning. Juggernaut: Alright, you just hit a nice girl! You’re almost as bad as Xavier. Time for a trip. He assaults Iron Man and squeezes his hands, breaking the repulsor gauntlets, causing Iron Man to scream. Juggernaut: You brought it on yourself. So shut up and take it like a man. He takes Stark by the leg, and tosses him into the wall of his cave home. He is seemingly knocked unconscious. Juggernaut goes over to see him. Suddenly, the armor hisses and pops off. As Iron Man’s face is hidden, Juggernaut starts to worry. Juggernaut: Avengers, he’s starting to look, uh, a little green. Magi: Oh God, no... Iron Man’s skin turns green, and starts to darken. After the noise of expanse ends, he stands up, having now turned into a large green-skinned monster. Silver Spider: Stark’s... he’s... Iron Man: (stalking towards the team) Hulk SMASH!!! Category:Banished: the Series Category:Banished Issues